För evigt
by DA Regal
Summary: Remus reser sig från den leriga asfalten, borstar av sig så gått det går, och inser att han kommer att få fortsätta leva helt ensam, för evigt. RemusSirius


Bang!

Remus riktade alla sin ilska mot en inte ont anade oskyldig kvarlämnad mugglarölburk som låg och skräpade på denna leriga, övergivna håla i världen. Ölburken flög iväg och träffade den flagnade väggen på den nerlagda fabriken och sedan hände inget mer. Inget tillfredställande ljud av rostigt aluminium mot flagnade färg, burken exploderade inte eller innehållde lösningen till alla hans problem. När Remus gick närmare märkte han att det inte ens blivit ett märke i på väggen.

Tittade ner på ölburken, petade lite med foten på den. Ölburken var skadad, bruten itu och skulle aldrig mer kunnas användas, om någon hade en fetisch för att använda rostiga aluminiumburkar alltså. Skulle inte förvåna honom om det fanns människor där ute som var aluminiumburkssexuella, Sirius hade förrått Lily och James och i en sådan värld fanns det nog aluminiumburkssexuella.

Den förstörda ölburken var som hans liv, ansåg Remus, han hade legat och skräpat och ingen hade uppmärksamhat honom när han plötsligt blev iväg sprakad. Ett litet tag hade han flugit genom världen lycklig som aldrig förut, men till slut hade det oundvikliga, som han försökt förtränga ur sina tankar, hänt. Han hade kraschat, hårt, och kunde nu aldrig mer bli reparerad. Ja, allt det här var en metafor för hans liv, eller nåt. Ingen bra metafor, men en förbannad metafor var det.

Marodörerna hade all gått in i det här kriget som naiva tonåringar som trodde att kriga mot mörkrets makter bara var ett nytt stort äventyr. Han kunde fortfarande se James sitta framför dem i vad som varit Sirius kök, exalterat pladdrande om alla fina stora priser de skulle få när kriget var slut. Remus, sade James en gång, du kommer att få mest priser av oss alla. För du har stått ut med oss med ett helgons tålamod alla dessa år. Du kommer få ett hederspris med motivering: Har som en riktig hjälte krossat rum där Sirius har lämnat sina stinkande strumpor.

Remus kan inte låta bli att börja le lite vid minnet, men han leende stelnar när han kommer på att denna Sirius, denna Sirius med stinkande strumpor, är andledningen att han aldrig mer kommer att höra James dra dåliga vitsar igen, bli utskälld av Lily för att han klär sig för kallt eller få all sin choklad uppäten av Peter.

Ja, de hade all gått in i kriget som naiva tonåringar som trodde att de var odödliga, och efter ett tag verkade de också vara odödliga. För när alla andra kompisgrupper splittrades av att medlemmerna dog, levde fortfarande alla av Marodörerna.

De hade varit så jävla korkade, att det inte sett sin egen undergång komma krypande. Remus sjönk med en suck ihop och sätter sig på den leriga, grusiga asfalten. Han börjar kasta grus mot inget speciellt, mot den tomma luften. Känner hur fukten från asfalten börjar sippra igenom hans kläder.

Sirius och Remus hade varit tillsammans, ingen hade vetat såklart, vilket nog varit bra för annars hade trolldomsministeriet förmodligen slängt honom i en dubbelcell med Sirius. Ingen låter ett svepskäll till att slänga ännu en varulv i Azkaban passera. Som det nu var hade han med nöd och näppe undkommit Azkaban genom att blåneka till allting. Så långt som det var möjligt i all fall att blåneka.

Han hade älskat Sirius, älskat honom över allting annat på jorden. Att älska Sirius hade varit hans religion, Remus andledning att gå upp på morgonen. Nu har Remus inte en aning varför han ska gå upp på morgonen, för att få avslag på ännu ett jobb?

Vad ska han göra nu när alla hans vänner är döda? Han har ingen aning, ingen jävla aning. Funderade ett tag på att bli alkoholist eller något annat dramatiskt, men kände att det melodramatiska inte riktigt var hans grej. Det hade alltid varit Sirius som var melodramatisk med betoning på depressiv. Remus grej var nog bara att var nog att bara vara allmänt depressiv helt enkelt. _Det_ hade han ju alltid varit bra på, han var nog lite ringrostig efter dessa korta år av lycka men Remus skulle säkert kunna bli lika duktigt på det igen som han gång varit.

Den där dagen, dagensom allt gått åt helvete, hade de för en gång skull inte bråkat. Remus och Sirius förhållande hade knakat i fogarna i månader, då hade Remus misstänkt att Sirius trodde att han var förrädaren. Remus hade faktiskt också misstänkt att Sirius var förrädaren, och de hade grälat i månader.

Men just idag bråkade de inte, de satt i stället i en båda två i en obekväm tystnad, båda ilsket blängande ut genom var sitt fönster. Det hade varit en mycket trevlig stämning i rummet, eller nåt.

Sirius hade vänt på huvudet, tittade länge på honom, såg ut som om han ville säga något. Sedan suckade Sirius, mumlade något om att göra något och smällde igen ytterdörren till lägenheten med ett bang. Remus tittade mot dörren och ville gråta.

Ja, och nästa dag hade han vaknat upp med rubrikerna om Lilys, James och Peters mord. Och Sirius var skyldig till allt, allting. Han kunde fortfarande inte fatta att det var sant.

Remus reser sig från den leriga asfalten, borstar av sig så gått det går, och inser att han kommer att få fortsätta leva helt ensam, för evigt.


End file.
